Finding Anna Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts * Young Anna (Frozen): Hello? * Kate (Ferry Boat Fred): Did you hear that? * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred): What was that? Hear what? * Kate (Ferry Boat Fred): Fred, I just heard someone say hello. * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred): Yeah, there's a lot of human here. Anybody, literally anybody could have just said hello. * Young Anna (Frozen): Hello? * Kate (Ferry Boat Fred): There. * (Young Anna (Frozen) Clip) * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred(: Where am I looking? * Kate (Ferry Boat Fred): There! * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred): Oh! * Young Anna (Frozen): Hi, I'm Anna. * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred): Yeah, well, where are your parents? * (TongueSpeakingFool Pictures Presents Logo Shows Up) * Teenage Anna (Frozen): Hi, I've lost my family. * Franklin (The Peanuts Movie): Where did you see them last? * Teenage Anna (Frozen): I forgot. I was looking for something and I... * Anna (Frozen): Okay, totally get it, date night. I suffer from short-term. Memory loss. It runs in my family. At least, I think it does. Where are they? * Kristoff (Frozen): Tiana, there you are! * Anna (Frozen): Guys! * Kristoff (Frozen): Look out! * Edward's Driver: Aw, look at this! * Kristoff (Frozen): Our friend got taken into whatever this place is. * Donald (Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure): It's a character hospital. * Cyrus (The Angry Birds Movie): I feel fantastic! Achoo! * Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Dude. * James (Thomas & Friends): Name's James. * Anna (Frozen): I have to find my family! * James (Thomas & Friends): That's a hard one, kid. * Branch (Trolls): Well, I guess you're stuck here. * Princess Poppy: You're not helping, Branch * Anna (Frozen): I lost my family. * Rapunzel (Tangled): That is so sad, you poor... Not a great swimmer. * Kristoff (Frozen): Our friend is in there, lost alone. * Rapunzel (Tangled): Alfred, you've gotta use your echolocation. * Alfred (Johnson and Friends): Ooh! I feel stupid. * Rebecca Hutman (Night at The Museum): Poor baby, let me get that for you. * James (Thomas & Friends): Tsk tsk tsk! * Anna (Frozen): Mom! Dad! * Kristoff (Frozen): She should just pick two, and let's go. * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie): Dad. * Kristoff (Frozen): What, I'm kidding. * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie): Shh! * Kristoff (Frozen): Shh! I get the feeling they're shushing us for a reason. * Anna (Frozen): Like something with two big eyes, paws and a snappy thing? * Kristoff (Frozen): Well, that's very specific but something like that. * Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnic: (Roaring) * Anna (Frozen): Somewhere out there is my family. I can't find them on my own. * Rapunzel (Tangled): Hang on, Anna! * Kermit The Frog: Surf's up, dude! * Fear (Inside Out): Incoming! * Wellington (The Wombles): Aah! * James (Thomas & Friends): I don't wanna be touched! * Kristoff (Frozen): Sorry. * Anna (Frozen): That's okay, everybody does it. Nothing to be ashamed of. * Minka Mark: Bah! * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie): I trust Minka. * Kristoff (Frozen): You trust Minka. Minka's eating a Banana. * Minka Mark: Bah! * Anna (Frozen): Just keep swimming. Mom! Dad! * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie): Does this mean we have to say goodbye to Anna? * Anna (Frozen): I don't know why I thought I could do this. * Kristoff (Frozen): Tiana, you are about to find your parents. And when you do that you'll be... * Anna (Frozen): Home. * (Finding Anna Shows Up) * Kristoff (Frozen): Tender Engines, they're natural predators, they could pounce at any moment. * Donald (Thomas & Friends): Ha. Mate, don't you worry a... * Toad (Thomas & Friends): Toad. * Donald and Douglas: Get off the rock! (Mumbling) * (Toad Falls into a Mud Clip) * Donald (Thomas & Friends): Don't you worry about a thing. Category:TongueSpeakingFool Transcript Category:Finding Nemo Trailers Category:Finding Dory Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:YouTube